


Mine

by MissCali2015



Category: Loki: Where Mischief Lies, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Closure, Fix-It, Fluff but also sadness, Genderfluid Loki, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Loki Where Mischief Lies, Loki trying to be a good person, Loki x Theo Bell, M/M, Missing Scene, Missing ending, No offense but I would die for Theo Bell, Sad Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCali2015/pseuds/MissCali2015
Summary: It had been three days since Loki had returned to Asgard with the army of the living dead. Three days of sulking around the palace. He was still resolute that he was done trying to prove himself to Asgard. To his father or Thor or anyone. He wasn’t the hero, or the villain. He was just Loki. Still, there was one face, one voice that wouldn't leave his head. On the fourth sleepless night, he couldn’t take it anymore.“I need passage back to London.”
Relationships: Theo Bell & Loki, Theo Bell/Loki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Mine

It had been three days since Loki had returned to Asgard with the army of the living dead. Three days of sulking around the palace. Pacing back and forth until he worked up a sweat and felt the immediate need to bathe. He still felt like the grime and grit on London was still clinging to his skin, tangling his hair, under his nails, even after he had bathed and appeared by all means to be perfectly clean. He dug up a pot of nail paint among his belongings, and tried to paint his nails black in an attempt to feel normal again. But he couldn’t focus enough to keep his hands from shaking and smearing the black polish. He took a knife to his hair and chopped it short, only to curse in frustration and use his magic to will it to grow back in long curls, past his shoulders. He sighed, still not feeling right and resigned to pinning it up in a messy bun.

He was still resolute that he was done trying to prove himself to Asgard. To his father or Thor or anyone. He wasn’t the hero, or the villain. He was just Loki. Still, there was one face, one voice that wouldn't leave his head. On the fourth sleepless night, he couldn’t take it anymore. He thrust the sheets and blankets off his bed in the most dramatic fashion, quickly dressed, and cloaking himself with a spell of invisibility, headed out of the palace and down the Bifrost to the observatory.

Once he got close, he threw off the spell, knowing there was no use hiding from Heimdall. The guard looked at him with his strange, far off look.

“My prince,” He said, emotionless.

“I need passage back to London.” Loki cut straight to the chase. There was no use wasting time lying.

“Does your father know?”

Loki rolled his eyes. He knew Heimdall knew perfectly well he hadn’t gone to his father.

“No. But I’m not going to Midgard to steal anything, or cause trouble, or raise the dead. I just have some unfinished business. I won’t be gone long.”

Heimdall was silent. Loki felt a peculiar chill that was as if Heimdall was attempting to read his mind, or perhaps his very soul. He had hated the feeling as a child, when he and Thor would get up to trouble and Heimdall would find them, drag them back home. But this time he simply took and deep breath and welcomed it. Because for once he wasn’t lying. Wasn’t trying to deceive.

“Please,” Loki whispered. “I’ll come back. And do my duty as a prince of Asgard. I just need to see someone first. I promise.” he finished quietly, but with conviction. 

Heimdall made eye contact with Loki for the first time, and after a moment that felt more like an eternity, slowed nodded. Loki’s heart fluttered as he braced himself for the Bifrost to open and send him back to Midgard, to the Fairy Circle outside of London.

—

When Loki got back to the city, he glamoured his clothes and pulled his hair into a low ponytail. The sun was just starting to rise here, if you could call the dull gray light just barely turning shades and shades lighter a sunrise. There weren’t many people out on the streets, so Loki found his way easily to Theo’s flat. His heart clenched uncomfortably, his face suddenly feeling hot despite the chilly morning air. _What was he doing here?_

Loki was fully aware this was probably very selfish and stupid. And if Theo cursed at him and slammed the door in his face that would be perfectly reasonable. But for reasons he couldn’t quite explain, he needed to at least try to apologize. Try to make things right. (For once.)

He took a deep breath (the general smell of London made him feel a little nauseous after that), and he pulled open the door to the building and made his way to the third floor. When he got to Theo’s door he again just stopped at stared. _You can still turn around._ A voice in his head said. _He’ll never have to know you were here._ He closed his eyes, breathed in and out his nose and moved his hand to the doorknob when — suddenly the door swung open — and there was Theo. Surprise painting his pretty face. Loki swallowed. “Hello.”

“You!” Theo hissed, surprise turning to anger, and then something else. “You’re back?!”

“Can I come in?” Loki asked politely. “Please.”

Theo crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. Anger and hurt were written plainly across his face, eyebrows knitting together. “Why should I let you? You didn’t let me into your home.”

Loki sighed. “I’m _sorry_. Please, just let me in and I can explain.”

Theo scowled at him through his curls, but after a moment huffed “Fine,” and shifted his body to let Loki through the doorway.

The inside mostly looked the same as when Loki had left a few days ago, but some of the books were more disheveled.

Theo took a seat on a small stool, stretched out his legs and looked up at Loki with an _“I’m waiting”_ expression. “Well,” he prompted, when Loki couldn’t seem to form words.

“I’m sorry.” He repeated. Seemed like a good place to start. “I’m sorry I can’t take you to Asgard. But I wasn’t lying when I said you wouldn’t be happy there. If I took you back, you would still age. Yes, we would have some fun together. But it wouldn’t be right.” He kneeled down in front of Theo, as Theo just rolled his eyes, wearing the same hurt expression he had as the train cars separated between them. “You deserve to be with someone who will love you for their whole life. Someone you can grow old with.”

Theo huffed. “Does that person even exist on this planet?”

“I know they do,” Loki answered, tenderly. “I grew quite fond of you after a week, imagine if someone had a year.” 

Theo still looked unconvinced, but glanced down at Loki tentatively. “Did you say fond?”

“Yes…” Loki admitted quietly to Theo, and to himself. He slowly took Theo’s hand that was placed in his lap, encircling it with his two. Theo twitched, but didn’t pull away. His hand was rough, but warm. “You’re a kind, brave, good person. You deserve someone who will be there for you always.”

“You keep talking about what I deserve. What is it you think _you_ deserve?”

“Not you,” Loki said with a sad smile.

They made eye contact for a moment, before Theo looked down at their hands. He twisted his to hold Loki’s.

“What’s that?” He asked, brushing his thumb over Loki’s fingers, just above his nails. They were still black, crudely smudged. Loki internally cursed himself. Why must he always forget at least one detail while transforming?

“It’s supposed to be nail polish. But it’s not my best attempt. My mind was a bit distracted you see.”

“Hmmm,” Theo mused, running his thumb across the nails.

“I know here mostly Midgardian women paint their nails.”

“I like it though,” he said softy, looking back up at Loki.

Loki’s cheeks felt hot again.

“And… did your hair change?” He asked.

Loki smirked. Observant. Thor wouldn’t have noticed if Loki shaved his head one day.

He reached back and pulled down the ponytail, so his long black curls framed his face. He resisted the urge to try and fix his hair. “It’s not _that_ much longer.” 

“Hmm,” Theo let the hand holding his cane go, and brought it to Loki’s face, touching a curl gently. Loki nearly stopped breathing. He had never let anyone besides Amora get this close.

“Beautiful,” Theo murmured.

And then, the invisible force that brought them together finally overcame the tension and restraint as the two’s lips collided in hunger. Theo brought his other hand to Loki’s head, cupping the back, then racking his fingers through the thick curls. Loki’s arms wrapped around Theo, longing to bring him closer. Theo attempted to kick the stool away, but his bad leg caught him off balance and he tumbled into Loki, sending them both the ground. Loki laughed even as they kept kissing. Eventually Theo was straddling Loki, who was back down on the floor.

_A prince of Asgard_ , Loki thought vaguely. _In a compromised position on the floor of a dirty London flat._ His head was spinning in the best possible way. _Still, Thor had probably gotten up to much worse._

He used this strength to push Theo off and flip their position. He sat up on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the ground. He wasn’t used to being in a dominant position. Well, unless he was trying to kill something. 

They were both breathing heavily.

“Bed?” Theo proposed. “Might be a bit more comfortable?”

“Am I hurting you?” he asked, easing up the pressure on his shoulders.

“No, I like it,” Theo said with a mischievous smile that could match Loki’s.

Loki smiled too, and with some difficulty got himself up from the ground and extended his hand to Theo to help him up. Hands clasped tight, they headed to the bed.

They sat down on the edge, and Theo kissed him again. “Theo…” Loki moaned.

“Mmmm.”

“You know this won’t change anything,” Loki muttered through kisses. “I don’t want to hurt you. So… we don’t have to do this.”

Theo stopped and looked at Loki. Eyes shining with emotion. “Is it wrong that I still want you though? That I want my first to be someone I truly care about? Who cares about me too?”

Loki’s heart clenched. “No. Because I feel the same way.”

“The same?” Theo asked. “You don’t mean… I’m not…”

Loki shrugged. Sure, he could have had his pick of young men and women on Asgard, but that never felt right. He was either a romantic or a fool.

Theo didn’t look convinced. “What about Amora?”

“Please. She had been trying to manipulate me the whole time. Luckily I was able to stop before we got… too far.” He blushed.

“Hmm.”

“It’s up to you,” Loki said, taking his hands again.

Theo bought Loki’s hand to his lips and kissed it gingerly. “Even if it’s just for today. I want to be yours.”

Loki’s heart swelled. “Then you’re mine.” 

—

Sometime later the two were lying in bed tangled in each other’s arms, the blankets a mess, and their clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. Theo’s head was on Loki’s shoulder, Loki’s arm around him, running his fingers through his hair. Neither talked for a while, both wishing they could stay in that moment forever.

Eventually Theo said quietly, “Have you considered staying here? On earth?”

Loki sighed deeply, and kissed the top of Theo’s head. For some reason the simple action made him want to cry.

“Of course. But I can’t…”

“That’s a shame,” Theo sighed, snuggling up a little closer to Loki. 

“I made a promise. That I would come back.”

“Now that’s ironic,” Theo said, only slightly bitterly.

“You know, I don’t really want to be labeled as the ‘God of Lies’ anymore. You taught me that I have a choice.”

Theo smiled slightly. “Maybe I’ll write a new book then. Loki: The God of… _playful_ mischief. The God of Sassy Comebacks. God of Sarcasm.”

Loki laughed.

Theo continued, “Patron God of… dandies, fairies, and other deplorables.”

Loki snickered turning his body so they could face each other. “I do like that one.” He leaned in to kiss him.

“Well, I can promise you one thing. If anyone ever hurts you again for who you are or who you love, they _will_ face the wrath of Loki.”

“Is that so?”

“I know you think I’m lying, but I would happily smite any ignorant fool who tries to test my patience.”

“I don’t know how Odin would like that…”

Loki started to protest but Theo silenced him with a kiss.

“But I appreciate it.” he finished, and smiled.

Loki smiled too.

—

Begrudgingly, they got out of bed and dressed.

“There is one more thing,” Loki said. In his clothes, he fished out a small leather pouch and threw it to Theo. “Here.” 

“What’s this?” He asked cautiously. 

“Let’s just say it’s enough money to set you up. Get you out of this flat at least. And then you can do what you wish. Continue the SHARP Society. Leave the country. Anything.”

Theo looked down at the bag in his hands as if it might suddenly come to life and attack him.

“Loki… I can’t take this.”

“Yes you can. Think of it as a thank you gift from Asgard. You did help me stop Amora and save both Midgard and Asgard.

“Ahhh,” Theo mumbled. “I don’t know about all that.”

Loki crossed the distance to him, clasping his hands around Theo’s and the pouch. 

“You did. I wouldn’t have been able to defeat her with you,” he said sincerely. “So please take it. If you want to… donate it, or whatever, fine. But I would feel much better if I could leave you with at least, something.”

“Okay… fine. I’ll take your money. But I hope… this isn’t the _only_ thing you’re leaving with me with.” He looked up tentatively at Loki through his dark red lashes.

Loki moved his hands so they rested on Theo’s heart. He could feel it beating.

“You’re right. It’s not,” he whispered. Theo smiled sadly. It was now an unspoken truth of the universe. Though not a physical trinket, they both had a piece of each other’s heart to carry with them.

After a long moment, Loki forced himself to break the eye contact between them.“I should get back. Heimdall will be waiting, you know.”

“You don’t think he’s napping this time?” Theo asked coyly.

“Unfortunately not.” he sighed.

Loki looped his arms around Theo’s shoulders, as Theo dropped the money bag to the ground in favor of placing his hands on Loki’s hips.

“Thank you, Theo Bell.” He could go on about how grateful he was that Theo had believed in him, saw the best in him when no one else did, how he changed his life for the better. But for once, Loki didn’t want to monologue. He thought those simple words conveyed it all.

Theo’s eyes shined, holding back tears.

“Thank _you_ , Loki Odinson.”

They kissed. Simple and perfect. A kiss that said, “I wish we had more time” and a kiss that answered, “All the time in the world would never be enough.”

When they pulled away, Loki made for the door quickly, before he could change his mind. Then with his hand on the handle, he turned back suddenly and said “Oh, and should you need Asgard for anything. Other inter-dimensional trouble… You know how to get ahold of us.”

Tears dropped down Theo’s face as he smiled, face somehow lighting up despite the sadness. He nodded.

“Good.” And with that, Loki opened the door, and was gone. 

—

Epilogue. 

Many years later, Loki returned to London. It was a dark night. He magicked his way into a modest house, unseen by the inhabitants. A man was dying in a bed, surrounded by family. Loki looked at the man. The red hair had dulled in color, the freckles on his face had darkened and his skin was lined with wrinkles and imperfections. But it was Theo. Loki’s Theo.

Over the years, Loki (with the help of Heimdall of course) had kept tabs on Theo. He had indeed used Loki’s gift to leave the flat, and reestablished SHARP, which he later renamed SHEILD. He made a life with a man who loved him, and even though society didn’t exactly understand, they got by, and through many technicalities, loop-hopes, and few well-executed lies, adopted children together, who were now running SHEILD.

His partner had passed a few years back, but Theo’s children surrounded him now, teary eyed. Loki closed his eyes, and adjusted the spell so only Theo could see him.

Theo stirred. “It’s okay father,” The eldest daughter reassured, squeezing his hand. “We’re here.”

“Hmm…” Theo said, his eyes trying to focus on Loki. “It’s you…” said, making eye contact.

The kids looked around, confused.

Loki smiled and nodded. 

Theo smiled back. “I was wondering if I’d see you again.”

Loki tried to give him the most reassuring look he could. He couldn’t help bring him to the next life, but he could at least be here now, and let Theo know he had never forgotten about him.

“Thank you, my loves.”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Loki whispered. And when Theo closed his eyes for the last time, Loki disappeared, and they both left earth, together. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, don’t think about the fact that humans probably don’t go to Valhalla and they’ll probably never see each other again 😭 
> 
> — 
> 
> So I know I’m very late to the party, but I finished reading Loki: Where Mischief Lies and I just NEEDED to have some more closure between Theo and Loki. Even if they can’t be together, I like the idea that they both know the other is thinking of them, and leaving the door open that perhaps they do work together in the future via the talking washbasin. 
> 
> Did Theo actually found SHEILD? I don’t know! Perhaps Peggy Carter is one of his relatives?! I just love the idea that Loki inadvertently came up with the idea of SHIELD. 
> 
> I *almost* wrote the… steamy… scene between them, but honestly, I’m a cis woman and not really comfortable writing m/m yet, so please use your imagination ;) 
> 
> Anyway, to this very tiny fandom, I’m glad you exist! So if you’re reading this - thank you for reading!


End file.
